This Love
by sunshard
Summary: YohAnna. Our "happy" couple has a fight, and Anna realises something. One-shot songfic of "This Love" by Maroon 5. Rated for two kisses. Looks very reviewable, doesn't it?


Whee. My first Shaman King fic. Mwahahaha...I'm kinda afraid this has a (sort of) same plot as my Dragonlance one (the facts that they're both one-shots, about hate/love, blah oh well. A bit of a Plot? What Plot?, but anyways. Slightly AU for the fact Hao isn't all that evil, some characters are OOC, and the good characters (Ren, Tamao, Horo Horo, Ryu, Manta, etc.) are living at the inn with Yoh and Anna. For no apparent reason. o.O The song in question is "This Love" by Maroon 5. I dunno WHY I chose it for this...but...Pairings are Yoh/Anna, implied Pyron/Jun, implied Ren/Pirika, implied Horo Horo/Tamao, implied Faust/Eliza, and implied Lyserg/Jeanne. Warnings of a very OOC Hao who is...very...cutely annoying. Or maybe he's not that OOC?  
-

-

-  
Ages  
Yoh, Anna, Ren, Hao, Lyserg, Jeanne, Horo Horo--17  
Jun--23  
Pirika--16  
Pyron--30 (because he's a corpse, duh)  
-

-

-

**Disclaimer**: crap! I don't own Shaman King. glares at no one in particular Or the lovely song, "This Love", by Maroon 5, either. Someday, though...maniacal laughter  
-

-

-  
_This Love _

-

-

-  
  
"I ABHOR you, Asakura Yoh!" Anna yelled, jabbing him in the chest for extra emphasis. Then, without a thought, she slapped him right across the face. Turning on her heel, she stomped out of the room, not noticing the cheerful smile usually present on Yoh's face disappear for an instant.

-

-

-  
_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_  
-

-

-

Slamming the door behind her irately, Anna proceeded in going through a very frightening, Anna's-in-a-bad-mood-and-you'll-get-your-head-bitten-off-if-you-don't-get-out-of-the-freaking-way rampage. Usually those violent killing sprees only lasted as long as until Yoh (or occasionally, Hao) calmed her down, but this time, no such luck.

-

-

-  
Marching into the kitchen, she spotted Ren and Pirika as her first victims. The Tao and Ainu were both arguing spiritedly over what seemed to be pretty much nothing, and looking like they were, rather strangely, enjoying it. Ahem. Excuse me as I go hack my lungs out.

-

-

-  
_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
-_

-

-  
The bickering duo fell silent when they noticed the steaming, glaring itako with her hands on her hips and a murderous gleam in her eyes.  
-

-

-

Pirika stepped backwards nervously. Ren suddenly found the ceiling quite interesting (a futile attempt to avoid the petite blonde's burning stare).  
-

-

-

"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS EVER SHUT UP?!!! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST HIDING YOUR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER SO MAKE OUT ALREADY AND GET IT OVER WITH!!!!!!" Anna screamed, banshee-like, into their faces. Satisfied she had gotten that into their heads, she stomped off, once again.  
-

-

-

Ren and Pirika blinked and stared at each other, an astonished quiet descending upon the two.

-

-

-  
_I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again _

_-_

_-_

_-_  
This rather fierce walk of truth continued for a while, resulting in many amazed silences and realisations.  
-

-

-  
"YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!" (Faust and Eliza, who had been kissing quite passionately.)  
-

-

-

"YEAH, SURE YOU'RE ONLY FRIENDS!" (Horo Horo and Tamao.)  
-

-

-

"GET A CLUE YOU BAKAS!" (Lyserg and Jeanne.)  
-

-

-

"AND YOU! STOP TRYING TO CONCEAL IT! BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER! SO DON'T BOTHER!" (Pyron and Jun, who were talking.)  
-

-

-

"Feisty," commented Hao lecherously, who had popped up out of nowhere and was having way too much fun watching Anna to try and stop her.  
  
-

-

-

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_  
-

-

-

Anna ignored the hentai twin of her fiancé and stormed into her room, energy spent. Slowly all her anger ebbed away till she was just left feeling empty, and slightly depressed. Realising her mistake--why did they have to argue over such a small thing?--she got up from her four-poster bed and walked over to her dresser, to a photo of Yoh, in quiet peace, eyes closed, his headphones on.  
  
-

-

-

_No. Not "they" had argued. He hadn't argued. He had only stood there, patiently, listening to his betrothed angrily berate him. Over something foolish._

_-_

_-_

_-_  
Setting the photograph back down, Anna shook out her short blond hair, donned a red bandana, and stepped towards the door. Reaching it, she threw it open, to meet the surprised face of Yoh, who had been reaching for the doorknob.  
-

-

-

_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
'Cause I know that's what you want me to do _

_-_

_-_

_-_  
Anna blinked, then launched her set of apologies. "I'm sorry Yoh for saying something so stupid over a pointless thing, I don't really hate you, in fact...I think I love you, and maybe you'll forgive me someday if I make it up to you by being nicer?"

-

-

-  
Yoh looked taken aback, then smiled, shaking his head. "Nah, Anna-chan, I love you the way you are. Bossy, kind of annoying, definitely controlling and violent...in a sweet, lovable way."  
-

-

-

It took Anna a moment to figure out that was a compliment. When she did, she grinned back and threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. She planted a quick kiss on Yoh's lips, then rested her head on his shoulder. The two teens stood there for a moment, before Anna raised her head again and asked Yoh, slightly puzzled, "What were we arguing about anyway?"  
-

-

-

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_  
-

-

-

Yoh shrugged and kissed her firmly. "It doesn't matter...as long as we have each oth--"

-

-

-  
He was interrupted by Hao, who had been standing near them, watching all the time. "Such a Kodak moment," he sighed melodramatically. "Pity I don't have a camera with me...shimatta...I'll have to remember next time."

-

-

-  
"HAO! BAKA, YOU RUINED IT!"  
-

-

-

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
- _

_-_

_-_

Hao promptly fled at the sight of the once again furious itako chasing after him, Harusame (which she had grabbed from Yoh's belt) raised over her head.  
-

-

-

Yoh laughed at the amusing sight, scratched his head, and turned his cassette player on, walking off while humming to the music.  
-

-

-

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore...  
- _

_-_

_-_  
  
**owari**  
-

-

-

Yes, I must agree the spacing between the story and the song lyrics is quite odd, but whatever. Well, did you like it? If so, REVIEW! If you want me to continue, like a sequel or something, then maybe I'll do it. And involved more characters and shipping in it. I didn't include the argument because, er, I had no idea how to make it. o.O Well, ja ne for now!


End file.
